L's Cavity
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: L's sad, Light's chuckling, Misa's still annoying, Ide and Matsuda are still acting like idiots, Aiber and Wedy are fans of L, Aizawa is actually smiling, and Watari is being mean. Read and Review. Sequel to L's Stuffed Rabbit.


_**Me: Muahahahahahaha! Another L fic based on Episode 12 of Ouran HS Host Club!**_

_L: Not again! Just leave me alone!_

_**Me: Aww! But this is the second part, called L's cavity that I promised my readers that I would write someday.**_

_L: Oh, all right. Just this one time._

_**Me: Yay! Here's some cake then!**_

_L: Cake! -eats cake-_

**Mikami: Delete! Uchiha-dono doesn't own Death Note or Episode 12 of OHSHC. Some OOCness and Uchiha-dono knows that Ide wasn't in the original task force. Delete!**

_**Matsuda: They love Apples!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**L's Cavity by Usagi Uchiha**_

_**A Death Note humor fic based on Ouran HS Host Club Episode 12**_

_**Rated T for Teen just to be safe**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another ordinary summer day was present at the Task Force headquarters as they still were looking for clues on the third Kira. Well, it almost was an ordinary summer day. Misa had this idea to name off all of the task force members, starting with L AKA Ryuuzaki. She held a microphone to her face as she screeched into it.

"Here, we have Ryuuzaki also known as L!" A few glances at Misa as she started to talk were put her way before the others went back to work. Misa, not even bothered by the lack of attention, then went on to say, " He loves anything sweet but sometimes eats Potato chips. His catch phrases are: 'Watashi wa L desu (I am L)', '5 percent, no 7 percent chance', 'Matsuda, you idiot', and 'Light is Kira'. Many people may find this cute but for me, there is something missing in his character arc..." Misa finished talking but no one was paying attention.

L was sitting in his favorite revolving computer chair as he ate another piece of his strawberry cake that was left on the metallic computer desk. As he held the fork in-between his index and middle finger, he shoved another medium size cake piece into his mouth. His eyes still gazed over the computer screen that he was using to search information about the third Kira, causing his face and hair to reflect a bluish hue. The chief noticed as L then shoved another piece of cake into his mouth and walked over to the insomniac genius, carrying a tray of coffee in his hands. As he set the tray down onto the computer desk, he started to talk to L.

"Ryuuzaki. Maybe you should stop eating that cake. You might get a cavity". The chief said this with concern lacing his gruff voice.

L turned his head a little to look at the chief and then went back to looking at the blinding screen that was the monitor of the computer. "Mr. Yagami, let me assure you that I brush my teeth three times a day. So there is a 0.00000000000000 percent chance that I will not get a cavity nor diabetes for that matter." L replied as he ate another piece of cake. This time, however, as he bit down to chew the sugary confection something was amiss as he felt a sharp pain enter his mouth. L then placed a pale hand to the right side of his face and held it there quite some time as to stop the pain. All it did though was call attention to himself as the chief saw L holding his face and he also noticed some swelling that had occurred.

"Ryuuzaki, don't tell me that you have a......................" The chief said as he trailed off, causing the others to look at L.

"It's fine, Mr. Yagami. I'm ok" L said as pain was evident in his voice as he still held the right side of his face.

"No, let us see!" said Matsuda and Ide as they wanted to see what was wrong with L even though they just wanted to pester him. They tried to open L's mouth to see what the problem was but L had other plans.

"No! Leave me alone! I'm ok!" L yelled as he started to kick every which where as he struggled to get away from Ide and Matsuda. He still held his face as he started to panic because of the closeness of the other two.

Watari also noticed L's discomfort as he spotted L holding his right side of his face. He calmly set his cup of tea down and carefully walked over to L. As he got closer, he shooed Ide and Matsuda away from L, who settled down after the other two were shooed away. Watari then tried to get L to open his mouth.

"L, may I see what was happened?" Watari asked as he waited for L's reply to the question at hand.

L thought it over for a few moments before answering back to Watari. "Ok." he said quietly as he opened his mouth to let Watari see what was wrong.

Watari peered inside a little bit but he did see what was wrong with L. One of L's bottom right teeth was getting poked by a sharp picks that were located in the arms of some cavity pixies. "Owie,Ouchie,Owie,Ouchie!" they said as they kept picking at the tooth. Watari then told L that it was ok to close the mouth and then he turned his attention to the others.

"It's ok, you guys. I'm fine" said L as his eyes actually shown real tears because he was in so much pain. Watari on the other hand, thought L was NOT ok and something needed to be done about it. He silently turned to Light and Light understood what to do.

"Ahem!" Light said as he coughed into his right fist. "Until L's cavity is fixed, no one on this task force is to eat sweets. That is all".

"Whaaaaat!" L screamed as he heard the shocking news. He only ate sweets and it seemed that they were trying to kill him by starvation. "But Watari, I only eat sweets! Are you trying to starve me to death?" asked L as he pleaded with Watari at the current situation.

"You'll manage L. Besides, in the Death Note movie, you ate a bag of Potato chips. So I assure you that you won't starve." Watari then pulled the half eaten piece of cake away from L. L felt his heart break in two as Watari took the cake and all the rest of the sweets away.

"No Watari! Don't take my cake away!!!!!!!!" L cried violently as Watari kept walking away. As Watari didn't listen to him, he fell into a deep dark abyss with lighting going off all around him. "Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The next day went on without anything in particular except L had a white scarf around the circumference of his head to stop the cavity from getting any worse. As he paced the task force room, Aiber and Wedy saw him shuffling around the area.

"Poor L. To think he can't have any sweets" Aiber commented as he and Wedy looked at each other. "I don't really care either way. I am sorry if this sounds rude but I think he looks so adorable!" said Wedy as she and Aiber pictured bunny ears on L's head instead of the white colored scarf. They had a fit of giggles as they then went outside to do their jobs.

Light on the other hand, didn't pay that much to Ryuuzaki. Even though he agreed to not eat sweets and that he didn't like them that much, he did like them once in a great while. He continued to type on the laptop that was put in front of him but he gave off a loud sigh. Ide and Matsuda saw Light sigh and they wanted to mess with him a little.

"Miss sweets a little, don't you boss?",asked Ide and Matsuda at the same time. Light tried to swat them away with his right hand. "Buzz off, you two. Of course I miss sweets, but I can manage without them. I guess....... but it was Watari's decision not mine", said Light as he tried to justify the current situation.

"Just remember to not give Ryuuzaki any sweets. These instructions come from Watari, not me". Aizawa said as he actually smiled to the other task force members. The other task force members just sweat drop as they heard Aizawa's reminder.

"What's got him so happy?" the chief asked as he looked at the others.

Meanwhile, L suddenly had a laptop case held in his right arm as he still continued to pace about in the task force room. Watari noticed that something was amiss as L held onto the laptop case for dear life. Watari knew that something was in the case, as he walked over to L and stood right behind him.

"L, the laptop case please?" Watari demanded that L give the case to him.

"It's fine. I can carry it" L said as he held tighter to the laptop case that was still located in his right hand.

"No, L. Give me the case" Watari still demand as L finally gave him the laptop case. He held it upside down, causing pieces of cake, candy, fruit, and handcuffs to fall out of the case. As L saw Watari do this, he sniffled a little bit before he tried to explain himself.

" I was just looking! I wasn't going to eat them". L said as he panicked a little bit as Watari took away the items and the laptop case. Before Watari walked away, he gave L a flyer that had pictures of sweets that read 50 percent off. "If you want something to look at L. Try this. I'll take the other things away now".

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" screamed L as he once again fell into the dark abyss with the same thunder going off all around him.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The next day, L finally got an idea how to get the sweets that he craved so much. The first plan was to pile up on the cuteness that he had been hiding in his self for a long time. He cutely ran around the room and as he went in slow motion, he spoke to Watari.

"Watari! It seems that my cavity has gone away!" L said happily as he then skipped instead of ran. Watari didn't look up as he sipped on a cup of tea while sitting at an end table.

"Is that so?" he asked as he still sipped the tea.

"Yeah! So I was wondering if I could have a piece of cake, please?" L kept slow motion skipping as he asked that favor of Watari. Watari instead shoved a popsicle into L's mouth. As L bit down, the cavity started to hurt again and L's face turned a light shade of blue due to the pain the popsicle caused. He then held his face again as Watari walked away saying, "It seems like you are not still recovered". Watari then went away, spinning the popsicle in his left hand.

L may have lost the first round, but he still had fight left in him for two more rounds. His next plan was to get sweets in an indirect way.

Aiber and Wedy were settled down by a table eating some sandwiches and drinking some English tea as it was their break time. Hey! Criminals need breaks too! Anyway, L came up to them walking on the tip of his toes and tip-toed back and forth around the un-expecting Aiber and Wedy. As they noticed him, they gulped in fear as they knew that L wanted sweets so badly.

"Hi there! Whatcha guys doing?" L asked innocently as he gazed at the sandwiches and cups of English tea.

"Um eating sandwiches" replied Aiber as he sat his half eaten sandwich down onto the plate that he took it off from.

"And um drinking tea" replied Wedy as she stopped drinking the English tea and sat in down onto the table.

"Wow! You know what would go great with those, some Cake!"

"Well maybe...." Aiber said uncertainly as he eyed the insomniac as L held his hands close to his face, waiting in anticipation to the word Cake. "Oh boy, oh boy!" L said as he jumped up and down as he though he was getting something sweet. Aiber and Wedy had gloom hanging around their heads as they got up and walked away. "Sorry L. It's for your own" they said as their voice cracked a little because they really wanted to give him a piece of Cake. L just stood there in disbelief for a few moments before hanging his head down in defeat.

L was not out just yet however, as he still had one more round to fight. His next idea was to act out in pity and he knew just the person to ask.

L slowly walked up to the chief who was standing at the north wall of the task force room. The chief saw L and asked him, "Ryuuzaki, what's a matter?"

L slowly looked up at the chief with his large ebony colored eyes and asked a heartfelt question. "Mr. Yagami, what have I done to upset the one who watches us from heaven? It's so cruel, but what have I done to deserve this?" asked L as he sniffled a little as he kept looking at the chief's eyes. In the background, Light gave a muffled chuckle but it was ignored by the other task force members.

It worked as the chief fell right into L's pity party and started to rummage through his pockets to try to find something. "Ok but just this once, Ryuuzaki". The chief said as L waited in anticipation as he thought that he was finally getting something sweet to eat. The end result was not so happy since the chief gave L a red square shaped piece of Kyoto Kelp. "It's not much but it's the same color as chocolate. Here try some". The chief said as L paled as he saw the kelp. Apparently L had picked the wrong person.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Day three of the ban of sweets**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Day three, L was beyond the point of irritation as he paced around in a circle in the middle of the task force room. The others looked at the fuming L as he then gave up pacing and went to the pantry to find some sweets.

"Someone do something. He's scaring me" said Matsuda as he looked at L from where he was, located at a table with Ide and Light.

"Oh no! He's going for the candy pantry!" said Ide as he pointed in where L was going to.

"Don't worry, we took all the sweets out of there" said Aizawa as he was happy as ever, giving a smile to the rest of the task force members. The others just looked at him funny and then turned their attention to L, who opened one of the many doors of the pantry. He then spotted a familiar teddy bear sitting in the cubicle. He carefully picked it up and then slammed it down to the ground once again.

"Why does he keep doing that to my teddy bear!!!!!!!!" cried Light as he saw what L did to his stuff animal. L meanwhile feel to the ground in defeat, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Well L has breathed his last breath" Ide said as he looked at the fallen L and the others did the same. Light decided to check to see if L was alive or not. He started to poke L with a stick, when all of a sudden, L turned his head and bit down on Light's left hand.

"Aaaaaahhhh! He bit me! Someone help! He's eating me!" Light screamed as he flailed around with L still latched on his left hand. Watari saw the L was biting Light's hand and walked over, separating L from Light's left hand.

"Thanks Watari. I thought that I was a goner" said Light as he gently rubbed his teeth marked left hand as to make it hurt less. Watari then stood behind L as he said these words, "L, don't involve other people with your problems". L then gave a semi glare to no one in particular and also narrow his eyes a bit.

"It's disgraceful" said Watari. What happened next shocked everyone except Watari and L. "Watari........you.........idiot!" L yelled as he gave a shoulder throw and threw Watari across the task force room. With a loud thud, Watari fell right onto his back and laid there, while L continued to yell.

"It wouldn't hurt me to have one little itty bitty piece! Watari, I hate you!" cried L violently as he ran out of the room. Light ran after him as to catch up with the distraught L. Watari meanwhile picked himself back up from the floor and stood up. He lost his balance a bit as he was affected by L's sudden outburst.

"Are you ok, Watari?" asked Matsuda as he and Ide saw that Watari was not acting like himself. "Yeah are you? That was a bit harsh". said Ide as he sympathized with Watari. "But he wouldn't be in this mess if he let Ryuuzaki have just one sweet" countered Matsuda as he sympathized with L instead of Watari.

The chief however may have found out the truth behind Watari's odd behavior. "Was this on purpose? Did you want to punish yourself because L got a cavity?" asked the chief to the sullen Watari.

"It's true. It's because of me that L got a cavity. I forgot to remind him to brush his teeth that fateful morning. If L didn't do something just now, I couldn't live with myself". said Watari as the other task force members gasped and sighed. Who knew that Watari was such a downer.

Light and L were listening behind the door as Watari had explained on why he did those things to L. Light opened the door and led L back into the task force room. "So that's that. What are you going to do now, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked towards L as they walked further into the room. L decided for a few moments before heading over to Watari and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Watari! I'm sorry! I'll never forget to brush my teeth ever again! I promise". L cried as he hugged Watari tighter.

"Okay, L. Just quit hugging me so tight". said Watari as he tried to get some air due to him getting crushed.

L awkwardly let go of Watari. "Why of course".

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Days later, the task force members were all happy again. L could eat sweets because his cavity was all better, Light could have a sweet once in a great while, and Aizawa was well, not so happy anymore. He was in charge of the financially money of the task force and the sweets that L ate, cut a bunch of the money out of the funds.

L then ended the day with eating a special double strawberry cake, topped with jam and strawberries. Ah! It was great to be back!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**L's Cavity- End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Me: Once again, no flames nor harsh critiques. Thanks. I am glad if you liked this sequel. Please also read my other stories: "L's Stuffed Rabbit, Beyond's Day Out, A Final Fatasy Encounter, and Ask Matsuda". These are all Death Note fics that I have written. Later!**_


End file.
